Truly Thankful
by Abarero
Summary: When President Lincoln declares the national holiday of Thanksgiving in 1863, his youngest son, Tad, and America have to seek a pardon for the turkey they've befriended.


**Notes: **Happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans who celebrate it and may the spirit of giving and gratitude be shared with everyone else as well!

And since I'm extremely grateful for this series and for the wonderful portrayal of America in it, I figured it was only right that I write a little something for the holiday. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Truly Thankful**

* * *

"His name is Jack. He's my new best friend."

Most anyone else would find such a statement being made about a large turkey to be a strange one. But if there was one thing America understood more than most, it was that anyone- be it person, whale or any other sort of animal - could be an amazing friend if given the chance.

So if his boss's youngest son Tad had decided to make this turkey his new friend, then who was he to argue?

With a wide grin, America crouched down next to Tad on the White House lawn and gave the turkey a fond pat on the head.

"Hey, he is a good friend!" America said, delighted to see Tad's face lighting up in a brilliant smile.

"I've even taught him to march like a proper Union soldier. Look!" Tad stood upright and turned sternly to the turkey. "Jack, march right!"

As the young boy strode right, the turkey followed directly behind him.

"Jack, march left!"

And with a turn, the boy and the bird switched directions, marching right back over to where America stood and waited. He gave them a hearty round of applause when they came to a halt.

"That's awesome! Where'd ya get him?"

As Tad fed Jack a handful of breadcrumbs from his pocket (something America had a feeling Mrs. Lincoln would scold the boy for doing later) the boy explained.

"Someone sent him to Pa for the national holiday he's proclaimed for today!"

America, like Tad, thought this was a great sort of gift for the national Thanksgiving holiday that his boss had instated a month earlier.

"That's awful nice of them."

"Here, you give him some food too," Tad said, passing over a handful of crumbs and pocket lint.

America adjusted his glasses, still not quite used to them sliding down the bridge of his nose when he glanced down, and took the crumbs from the boy.

"Here Jack, lots of tasty crumbs!"

The turkey let out an excited gobble as he pecked at the crumbs and Tad laughed.

"I think he likes ya, America, sir."

America gave Tad a friendly pat on his shoulder. "Just America, Tad. Remember? I don't need no formal talk like that."

"Yessir. I mean, America."

Tad gave him an impish smile and America just ruffled the boy's hair. He'd grown especially fond of the young boy ever since he'd lost his brother the year before to typhoid fever. Even his boss, busy with the war and everything else, had gone out of his way to make sure his youngest son wasn't growing lonely without Willie around to play with.

Scuffing his toe into the grass, Tad shyly asked, "Are you doing something important right now? I was a thinking about playing with my toy cannon…"

America grinned. "Sounds fun to me! But let's not shoot the Cabinet Room door with it this time. I don't think your pa was too happy about that."

Tad grinned back. "Aww, Pa didn't mind. Said it gave him a good excuse to take a breather."

As the two of them left Jack to wander about the grounds, America couldn't help but think that sometimes his boss needed more breathers after all the work he was doing to deal with the war.

* * *

"Let her rip!"

They'd settled for a door down the hall from Mr. Lincoln's office and were both gleefully taking turns firing the toy cannon into the door and cheering as it let out a satisfactorily loud bang.

A few times a staffer would stop, looking to scold Tad for his antics, but they drew silent when they saw just who Tad's cohort for the day was. America had a feeling Tad got away with a lot of things he normally wouldn't just because he was there.

Working up quite an appetite, America suggested that they sneak down to the kitchens for a snack.

"We can maybe get some corn or something for Jack too."

Tad hugged him around the legs and smiled, before snapping to attention like a serious soldier and murmuring, "We will have to use great caution and strategy if we wish to make it across that line and into the kitchen fort safely."

America played right along. "Of course, General Thomas. Please issue your orders and we will march out immediately."

Strolling up and down the hallway with his arms regimentally held to his sides, Tad looked contemplative. Finally, he turned to America with a flourish and announced. "Quietly and orderly, men. Let's clear out!"

And off the two went, marching down the hallway as stealthily as they could.

As they drew nearer to their targeted location, they overheard something that made them drop their pretend game immediately.

"That bird will definitely make a nice dinner for the President and his family."

"He's quite a big one, so there will be lots of food to go around."

America and Tad exchanged a horrified look as the cooks continued to discuss Jack's fate. Without a word, Tad burst into the kitchen and stood there looking as intimidating as possible.

"Mister Thomas is there something I can get you?" One of the cooks asked on seeing the young boy.

"You are to postpone the execution of Jack the turkey until I am allowed to put his case before Pa," he said resolutely.

The cooks looked confused, but America swept into the room to back the boy up. "We won't take long, so please hold off for now?"

They agreed, not about to cause trouble with their young nation. At that, Tad tore out of the room and down the hallway to his father's office, all semblance of decorum lost.

"Pa, Pa!" He cried, throwing open the door and bursting in right in the middle of a meeting. "Pa they're gonna kill Jack!"

Mr. Lincoln paused his discussion with the other men and turned to his young son.

"Tadpole, what's the matter?"

Tad rushed to him and wrapped his arms around his father's legs, pleading. "Jack must not be killed. It's wicked!"

America, who had been waiting in the doorway looking somber, felt his boss glance up to give him a thoughtful look.

"The turkey, sir," he explained, his voice catching as he was equally worried about the bird's fate.

Turning back to his son, Lincoln patted his head. "Jack was sent here to be killed and eaten. I can't help it."

This just made Tad sob harder. "He's a good turkey, and I don't want him killed! You pardon soldiers all the time, Pa. Can't you pardon Jack too? Me and Mr. America will vouch for his upstanding nature as an American citizen!"

Once again, Mr. Lincoln looked to his nation, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I take it Jack has made quite the impression on you?"

America inclined his head, then had to hastily shove his glasses back up as they once again slid down his nose.

"Yessir. He's our new friend."

If the president was surprised by the childlike statement of his nation, he didn't let it show. Holding up a hand to his cabinet members to let them know he'd return to their discussion in a moment, Mr. Lincoln pulled out a card from his desk and drew a quill to write out on it.

_This turkey is pardoned by order of the President. – A. Lincoln._

"No more tears now, Tadpole. Jack has earned his pardon and you need only to deliver this to the executioners now," he said, giving his son a hug and wiping the tears off his face.

Tad gave a watery smile. "Pa, really now?"

He chuckled lightly. "I do believe we are in need of more upstanding citizens to aide the Union, so if Jack is such the bird, then he should be allowed to live."

Crossing the room, he handed the pardon card to America and gave the nation a supportive pat on his shoulder.

"You have done so much for us, son. If this will ease your trials any, then it is my honor to pardon your friend."

America smiled, then impulsively he joined Tad in giving the president a hug.

"Thank you, Sir. It is most appreciated."

And as the two boys- one nation and one child- raced down the hall to give the cooks the notice, Mr. Lincoln just shook his head.

"Only an eccentric sort as my boy and our nation would be in quite the position to befriend and demand pardon for a turkey."

* * *

Almost a full year had passed since Jack's life had been spared and America was glad to see the large turkey milling about the White House lawn when he returned from months away on the battlefield. Considering his size, it was obvious the bird had been spoiled as much as Tad usually was.

He'd come back along with his regiment to the polling place they'd set up for the election, all the Union soldiers lining up to cast their votes. Picking at the worn threads on the sleeve of his blue uniform, America caught sight of his boss standing nearby and stepped out of the polling line to go speak with him.

"Good day, Sir!" He called out, crossing over to him.

Lincoln gave him a tired smile. "It is good to see you safe and sound, America."

America took off his cap and nervously toyed with it in his hands. Finally, he blurted out what was on his mind; unable to keep from doing so on seeing how much older and worn his boss looked since he'd last seen him.

"The war's been awful hard on you, sir. I wish I could do more for you."

Lincoln shook his head and put a hand on America's shoulder. "It's been harder on _you_, son. Far harder. Don't belittle what you've been through and done, both here and on the battlefields. Let us hope and pray that this great trouble will not burden you much longer."

America smiled slightly. "Let us hope it will stop burdening us both, Sir."

They shared a hopeful smile at that, both praying for the best for the other.

"America, you're back!" Tad's voice echoed across the lawn.

Within seconds, a bundle of eleven year old energy came plowing into America's legs.

"Hey there Tad!"

He gave the boy a hug and was just about to ask how he'd been when there came a bit of a ruckus from the polling line.

There was Jack the turkey, strutting his way right into the line, and cutting in front of several soldiers as he did so.

Lincoln looked down to Tad and asked, "Has Jack come to vote today as well?"

Tad, not missing a beat, shook his head. "No Pa. Jack's underage."

America grinned, adding. "I'm sure he'd vote for you if he could, sir. He's got a bit of a bias towards the man who spared his life, I'm sure."

The president just laughed quite heartily as he cracked the first genuine smile America had seen on him in a while.

And America realized at that moment, just how grateful he was that despite all the atrocities going on, and the war he was going back to continue fighting very soon, that he could still laugh. That all of them could still smile and laugh and be thankful of each other's company.

As he ruffled Tad's hair, he felt Mr. Lincoln place a hand on each of their shoulders as he drew them both into a one-armed hug.

"Thank you both, boys; I do believe I needed that today."

America just beamed. "Anytime, Sir. Anytime at all."

_The End_

_

* * *

_

Notes:  
[1] There's a bit of White House lore that says the Presidential tradition of pardoning a began in 1863 when a live turkey was delivered to the White House for the Lincoln family to feast on during the holidays. Abraham Lincoln's 10 year old son, Tad, quickly befriended the bird and named him Jack then pleaded for his life when he realized the bird was to be eaten. Jack was also rumored to have cut in the polling line during Lincoln's reelection in 1864.  
[2] Thomas "Tad" Lincoln was the fourth and youngest son of President Abraham Lincoln. Tad was nicknamed as such due to his father finding him to be "as wriggly as a tadpole" when he was a baby. The nickname stuck and it is said that his father often called him Tadpole as well. He was known for marching around the White House like a Union soldier and his odd pets- Jack the Turkey and two goats.  
[3] Willie Lincoln, Tad's older brother, died at age of 11 from typhoid fever.  
[4] Lincoln set the nationwide official date for Thanksgiving on October 3, 1863. Before then, each state scheduled their own holiday at different times.

[5] The American Civil War, which lasted from 1861 to 1865, was often referred to by Lincoln as "this great trouble."


End file.
